If Claude Hadn't Killed Alois
by lg481
Summary: Season two, AU. Claude and Alois kidnap Ciel and overwrite his memories. When Ciel blames Sebastian for killing his parents, what will happen and will our beloved demon be able to get his young master to believe the truth? First fanfic in this fandom. May be rated M in later chapters. AloisxCiel, SebastianxCiel
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first fanfic I've written in two years. I do edit my work but feel free to point out any errors or give suggestions. I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and couldn't get it out of my head. This chapter is a short intro and if it is received favorably, I will post the half complete, longer chapter tomorrow. This story will likely shift to M in later chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

'This is going to be so great,' thought Alois as he laid with his limbs all spread out on top of the covers. Ciel was finally his and he was growing impatient to go see his new plaything. It was still very early, as only a little light was filtering through the plush curtains.

Alois was done waiting. He pushed himself up from the bed and moved to sit on the side of it. "Claude!" Alois called. The summoned butler opened the door and walked inside the master bedroom. "Yes, your highness?" the butler asked, kneeling in front of the bed, "It is quite early for the master to be awake." Claude tilted his head up to look at his contractor.

"Dress me, Claude. I'm done waiting. I want to see Ciel. He's ready now, right?" Alois asked, his smile and tone reeking of mischievousness.

"Yes, your highness," Claude replied as he pulled the ribbon that allowed him to remove the adolescent's nightshirt and began redressing him. "The Earl Phantomhive's memories have been overwritten. He believes that he was taken in by the Trancy household after he was rescued from his kidnappers, needing a place to stay and run the Funtom company while overseeing the restoration of his family's manor. He thinks he decided to stay after the manor's completion because of the friendship and business partnership he formed with you." Claude adjusted his glasses and began putting on Alois' shoes.

Alois giggled with excitement. "And what of his demon?"

"Michaelis will be here shortly, once he figures out his master's location. But there is no need to worry, as Earl Phantomhive now believes his contracted demon was the cause of the fire – "

"– that killed his parents!" finished Alois. "That is genius, Claude!" Alois was practically beaming.

Claude finished polishing Alois' shoes and stood up, bowing before replying in a monotone, "I accomplished only what is expected of a Trancy butler."

"So, where is Ciel now?" asked Alois, jumping up from the bed.

Claude moved around the boy and began tying his bow. "He's asleep in the largest bedroom of the North wing, second in size only to yours, your highness."

Alois knew exactly which room he was speaking of. The boy couldn't stop smiling as he waited for Claude to finish. When his butler finally stepped aside, Alois looked at him before inquiring, "Shall we go pay my _friend_ , Ciel, a visit then?"

***a few minutes later***

Alois cracked open the door of the now generously lit bedroom. He looked toward the bed where all he could see was a small, child-sized lump in the covers. Alois smirked and turned to his ever-emotionless butler standing a few paces behind him. "Stay here until I call you," he whispered. Claude bowed silently in obedience and at that, Alois opened the door further and slipped inside, making his way over to the large bed. He could barely make out a few clumps of hair coming out from below the covers.

Alois took the corner of the luxury bedding and peeled it over until he could see the whole of Ciel's sleeping face. The boy looked younger and more relaxed than Alois had ever saw him, and he would bet, as anyone else had ever saw him too. The only chaotic part of the picture was the absolute mess that was Ciel's hair, it sticking every which way and covering the greater half of his face. Besides that, he was breathing steadily and mouth was slightly parted, his lips forming a small pout.

'You are all mine,' Alois thought as he carefully climbed on the bed and straddled the boy. The covers had shifted a bit in the process, allowing Alois to see that Ciel was wearing one of his own ruffled nightshirts. 'All mine,' he repeated in his head, smiling as he leaned down and kissed the unconscious boy.

 **AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know if I should continue this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Here's chapter two! Very minimal plot so it mostly functions as a transition. The third chapter is almost done so it will be up this week. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.**

 **Warning: Mild sexual themes**

Ciel shifted beneath him and Alois smiled into the kiss. Waking from the unexpected touch, Ciel's eyes flickered open Once he realized what was happening, his eyes widened in shock and attempted to shove the taller boy off him, loud words being swallowed up by the other. Alois relented and sat back on the bed. Ciel immediately scrambled backwards away from Alois until he banged his head against the headboard.

"Alois! What the bloody – Ow!" The injured boy caressed the back of his throbbing skull. The other, of course, watched the event in unconcealed amusement Only did his expression falter when he saw the provocative position the other boy was in. The covers had been completely pushed aside and from Ciel's scrambling, the nightshirt he was wearing had hitched up to a precarious height just below his hips, his legs bend and spread wide.

Ciel's anger finally overcame the pain and he threw his aching head in gawking boy's direction. "Alois! What was that?" Ciel yelled in burning indignation. Noticing the addressed Trancy earl's lack of attention, the Phantomhive followed the other's line of sight and flushed bright red in embarrassment, tugging on the white nightshirt to cover himself.

Alois work form his trance and began laughing hysterically, throwing himself backwards until he hit the mattress. Ciel glared at his manic assailant, his blush fading, if only a little. Alois eventually calmed down enough to pull himself into a sitting position. "Your face was hilarious! You're too modest, Ciel.: declares Alois.

Ciel growled and snapped, "Well, excuse me if I'm not used to being so exposed!"

At that statement, a wicked idea crossed Alois' mind and he smiled before quickly pulling a face of concern. "Ciel, what do you remember about the nature of our… relationship?"

"Our relationship?" asked Ciel uncertainly. Ciel's eyebrows knit in confusion. His thoughts seemed fuzzy, but he attributed it to the throbbing of his head and usual grogginess that plagued his body whenever he was woken up. Although, strangely, today it was worse, in fact, his whole body felt heavy and sore. While searching his mind for an answer to the other's inquiry, one word seemed to reverberate through his consciousness, _friend_. Ciel cleared his throat, realizing it was quite sore too. I remember… that you were… _are_ … my friend? Wait, why did you say remember? What happened? Why would I not be able to remember? My thoughts seem almost incoherent."

Alois only had to think for a moment before another idea struck him. "Why it was that damn demon butler of yours. That's who!"

"Sebastian? Why would he –" He cut off and his eyes widened as the memory of him finding out about Sebastian being single-handedly responsible for the fire that killed his – "Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed in rage, his fingers clutching the ivory silk sheets so tightly his knuckles matched the light material in his grasp.

Alois crawled closer and placed a hand on either side of the seething boy's face, brushing the hair out of his eyes and gently pulling the other to face him. "Yes, Ciel. Sebastian took you away from me. He feared I would expose the truth about what he did to our parents once I found out. So he stabbed me and ran off with you. You see, Ciel, we are much more than friends." False tears flowed down the blonde's face as he enveloped the unresponsive other in a hug. "I'm so glad you're back home." Alois pulled back and placed his hands on the gaping boy's shoulders. "Are you okay, _my love_? Claude said you hit your head when he was rescuing you and that you may be dealing with some amnesia."

"I, I…" Ciel began, sputtering a bit before shrugging Alois' hands off of him. "My love?" Ciel repeated incredulously. "why would you call me _that_?"

Alois smirked while Ciel tried to contain his shock. He narrowed his eyes before asking, in a serious tone, "What exactly did you mean when you said 'we are more than friends'?"

Alois laughed and replaced his hands on Ciel's hands and leaned in until he was within an inch of Ciel's glaring face. "I meant we are lovers, of course." He then planted a second kiss on the other's lips.

Ciel made a sound of complaint and pushed the taller boy off him. Alois backed off, licking his lips and smiling. He really enjoyed kissing the boy. If his plan worked, and how could it not with Claude on his side, the activity would become mutually entertaining for the both of them. But as he looked at the incredibly flustered earl, whose blush had returned with ferocity, he knew he would have to wait before Ciel became accustomed to the idea.

"Stop that!" Ciel demanded in exasperation. He quickly wiped the other's saliva from his lips with the sleeve of his nightshirt. Why would I have engaged in any romantic relationship with another boy? It's a persevered and shameful idea to say the least."

Alois pouted. He regretted not telling Clause to make Ciel remember them as lovers rather than friends. This was going to take some work.

'Oh well," he thought, sighing, "I know I can get him to love me."

"Ciel," Alois inquired abnormally softly, "do you not remember anything about us liking one another in a, you know, _passionate_ manner?"

"No!" Ciel responded vehemently.

Alois put on a smile that he hoped was reassuring. "It's okay, Ciel." Alois hopped off the bed and looked over his shoulder at his new project. "If you don't remember soon, you will grow to love me, just like you did before."

Ciel was silent in thought when Alois clapped his hands together twice. "Okay, Claude, you can come in now. Ciel needs to be dressed for breakfast. I'm hungry and I want to walk Ciel around the manor. Maybe familiar sights will trigger some memories." Alois smiled evilly. Ciel likely didn't know the manor as clearly as he needed to and Alois looked forward to discreetly teaching him and impressing him in its grandeur in the process.

"Yes, your highness, "said Claude as he bowed and walked over to the bedside.

At the sight of the blonde's butler, Ciel's thoughts once again drifted back to Sebastian. He had nearly forgotten about everything he had learned about his confidant's appalling actions and lies after Alois had called him "my love" of all things. Not anymore though. Thoughts of Sebastian's betrayal flooded his mind. He felt shock, anger, and hurt, though mostly anger he convinced himself.

"Where is Sebastian now?" he demanded of the other two in the spacious bedroom.

"He shall be here in short order, as I can sense him drawing close. He must have figured out our location by now. May I dress the Lord Phantomhive for breakfast?"

"Yes," answered Ciel as he moved over to sit on the edge of the mattress, "I want to be dignified when I confront my butler."

Claude hid a small smile behind the hand that adjusted his glasses. "Of course, Lord Phantomhive."

As Claude was removing his nightshirt, Ciel's thoughts flew to the events of earlier that morning and he realized Alois was watching them. Ciel wrapped his arms around the fabric that was beginning to fall down.

"Alois! For God's sake, can you not stare while I'm undressing?" Ciel cried, irritated.

Alois huffed. "Why? There's nothing I haven't seen before." Ciel blushed bright red again in humiliation.

Alois continued, "In fact, just this morning – "

"Alois!" Ciel interrupted frantically. He then sighed heavily and requested, "Just turn around."

"Fine, fine," Alois grumbled and complied, hands held up in surrender.

Once he made sure the other was not peeking, Ciel unraveled his arms from himself and let the nightshirt continue to slide down with Claude's assistance.

Though no one could tell, the present butler was ecstatic. The earl, the contractor of the demon Sebastian, was but child with a body so frail with skin so smooth and pale. The butler couldn't help but allow himself a few slight caresses and he glided the somewhat over-sized sleepwear over his thin body to the floor. Claude closed his eyes and inhaled inaudibly. Even the boy's scent was intoxicating. The demon could sense the delectable soul that flowed freely within him, impossible to ignore yet, without a contract, impossible to attain.

He envied Sebastian more in this moment than ever before, even though the boy was in his and his master's possession now. Sebastian had been allowed this close daily, the rich flavor teasing him. For years, he had been able to be this close to the pure yet tainted soul that lived in demons' dreams and drove them mad with desire. Claude slipped on the boy's undergarments, shirt, and tastefully long shorts. If it was the last thing the butler did, he would make an overriding contract with the earl Ciel Phantomhive and take his precious soul.

It didn't bother Ciel to have the other boy's butler see him in all his vulnerability, as he was just a servant and usually a most professional one at that, but some lingering touches with gloved fingers did not go unnoticed. It made him thing of Sebastian when would dress, undress, and bathe him every day. Sometimes his own butler would unnecessarily rest his palm on his shoulder or calf or glide his fingers down his arm or across his back in a, if he didn't know any better, affectionate manner.

But Claude's touch felt almost repulsive, just wrong in comparison. He caught himself beginning to miss his demon and scowled. How could a self-respecting noble such as himself crave the presence of not only a demon, but one that betrayed him in one of the cruelest of ways?

When Claude glanced at him as he began buttoning his shirt, Ciel believed he saw a predatory gleam in yellow eyes before a change of angle caused a glare to hide the unnaturally colored irises from view. 'I must be imagining things,' thought Ciel as he lifted his leg and placed a foot on the butler's knee.

Claude steadied the foot by y the ankle and began attaching the straps ad fasteners that held up his socks. Something about this demon servant made him uncomfortable He couldn't remember anything that Claude had done in the past to disturb him, if anything, Ciel had reason to be grateful as he was the one who brought him home form the treacherous demon he called Sebastian. Yet, he couldn't help but wonder why Claude's presence made him feel ill.

"Can I turn around now?" whined Alois impatiently.

Ciel only had time to reply with an "Uh –" before a loud crash sounded through the manor, distracting them all. Soon after hurried footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

 **AN: Please R and R!**


End file.
